After a chemical mechanical polish or planarization (CMP) process, substrates typically are cleaned to remove debris and particles applied or generated during the CMP process that can cling to the substrate including the edge bevel of the substrate. Following CMP, substrates are typically rinsed and transferred to a cleaning module such as a scrubber brush box, a megasonic tank, or the like. However, some particles and residues that remain following CMP may be difficult to remove using conventional cleaning methods such as brush box scrubbing or megasonic tank immersion. Therefore, methods and apparatus are desired for the improved removal of particles during a post-CMP cleaning process without scratching the substrates.